Forma para declarársele a una chica!
by Cintriux
Summary: Estas enamorado de una chica y no sabes como declarar tu amor... pues aquí te tengo la solucio... Este método es completamente efectivo! (Si están leyendo mis dos historias sabrán de lo que estoy hablando XD)


**Nota: este es mi primer RavenxBeast Boy….. Así que déjenme sus criticas si les gusto o si no les gusto….**

''_bla bla bla'_' pensamiento

-bla bla bla conversaciones

_bla bla bla_ Narración

* * *

><p>''<em>Tengo que ayudar a Wally con eso de declarársele a Jinx! Aun recuerdo cuando yo me le declare a mi amada Rachel!'' pensé mientras veía hacia el horizonte.<em> **(N/A: ya saben como en esas series donde recuerdan algo y se quedan viendo hacia otro lado)**

**Flash Back:**

_Me sentía extremadamente nervioso…. ''Este era un peque__ño paso para mí y un gran salto para mi queridísima Rachel, había estado practicando UNA semana entera el cómo me declararía…. Como el Don Juan que soy tiene que ser de lo más romántico y algo parecido a las historias que le gusta leer a Rachel…. Entonces recrearía una escena de Romeo y Julieta! Es que soy un genio! Y había escrito un poema maravilloso que la haría caer rendida a mis pies….'' Me encontraba en el jardín de la casa de mi Rae, había llegado la hora de mi gran escena, tome una pequeña piedra y la lance a la ventana de mi amada…. Pero ella no salía…. Entonces tome una piedra considerablemente pequeña (en mi opinión) y la lance con un poco más de fuerza. CRASHH! ''Solo es un pequeño inconveniente…. Ya saben lo que dicen, la función debe continuar!'' Se quebró la ventana pero no le di demasiada importancia porque en el balcón ya se encontraba mi Rae! _

-¿Qué haces aquí? _Pregunto de manera seria_. –Y porque te vestiste así de ridículo? _''Garfield no respondas a esas preguntas…. Tienes que seguir con el protocolo.''_

-Oh! Que es esa luz que atraviesa la ventana!

-Por si no te habías dado cuenta ya no hay ventana. _Dijo Rae de manera sarcástica mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

-Oh! Mi amada Rae tus ojos son como dos luceros que alumbran los basureros, tus piernas son como dos estacas donde amarran a las vacas, tu rostro es tan bello como el de un camello….

-Qué clase de poema es ese? _Pregunto Rae mientras levantaba una ceja. ''Vamos…. Di el otro poema que te aprendiste.''_

-Anoche soñé contigo, soñaba que me besabas y cuando desperté era el gato que me lengüeteaba. _''Bien hecho Don Juan ahora solo tienes que arrodillarte y pedirle que sea tu novia'' me arrodille. _–Oh! Rachel Roth te amo con la fuerza de mil soles, te amo más que a mi Playstation y más que a la comida! ¿Quisieras ser mi novia? _En ese momento vi como Rae se sonrojaba un poco. ''Es más que obvio…. La tengo comiendo de la palma de mi mano.''_ **(N/A: para un hombre es demasiado decir que te ama más que los videojuegos y la comida.) **

-Garfield…. Todas las personas nos están observando. _Dijo Rae en voz baja._

-Por favor! Rae! Solo di que serás mi novia! Para que podamos cabalgar hacia el atardecer! _Dije mientras juntaba mis manos. _

-Si digo que sí, me dejaras terminar de leer mi libro? _Pregunto Rae mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

-Si! Te lo juro! Solo di que si! _Dije de manera desesperada._

-Está bien. _Dijo mientras entraba a su habitación._

-Ohh! Si! _Grite de la alegría mientras saltaba de la emoción. _

**Fin del Flash Back**

''_Si yo logre hacer que MI Rae cayera rendida a mis pies con ese magnífico poema Wally también podrá hacer lo mismo con Jinx.'' En ese momento vi como Wally pasaba caminando._

-Viejo, tengo algo que te ayudara a que Jinx caiga rendida a tus pies. _Dije de manera confiada._

-Enserio. _Pregunto emocionado._

-Por supuesto…. Con este poema yo enamore a mi Rae…. Ella cayo rendida a mis pies cuando me escucho recitárselo…. Es más te aseguro que con este poema puedes conseguirte a cualquier chica…. _Dije de manera sabia mientras le entregaba el poema con el que enamore a mi amada. ''Si yo pude enamorar a Rae con este poema…. Wally también puede hacerlo con Jinx…. Estoy 100% seguro!'' _

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Dejen su review si les gusto…. Y si quieren el pov de Raven me dicen y yo lo hago XD<strong>


End file.
